nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Drake Town
Drake Town (Oceana: Dedin o'Frants, IPA: ˌd̪ɛd̪inʔoˈfʁ̥ants, Town of Francis) is a neighborhood of Hurbanova. It's named after Francis Drake, the worldwide known discoverer who mentioned the Lovia Archipelago for the first time. 12,455 people live in Drake Town, including Prince Dimitri. __TOC__ History Drake Town has always been a part of Hurbanova. The oldest building of the neighborhood is the Slinkni Branan. Two other old buildings are 19 and 21 Vlackstreet, they both used to be a farm. A 100 years ago there was a moat, a wall and some towers at the place of the neighborhood. The first plans of building a neighborhood here were from the '40. After one street was finished, a fire broke out killing 4 people. The name Zosnul street is a reminder of this. Zosnul is Oceana for the death. The cause of the fire was a gas leak. In 2008 interest for a new neighborhood showed up. The original plans for making it, were created by the former mayor of Hurbanova and governor of Oceana, Oos Wes Ilava. His first draft was to create a residential neighborhood. He had plans to create almost five new neighborhoods. The name of Drake Town would be Moat. However, after some illegal actions he was forced to postpone his plans. He quit as mayor and governor and a few days later he was sent to jail for three weeks. He forgot about his plans while he was in jail. After three weeks of thinking about his illegal actions he was released. A lot had changed in Hurbanova and Oceana. Hurbanova had a new mayor, Ben Opať. He was having a conversation with Oos Wes and out of nothing plans for a new neighborhood retouched the light. Oos Wes immediately dropped plans for two neighborhoods and he proposed to build three neighborhoods. Ben, however, did not think it was necessary to build that many neighborhoods and was thinking about two neighborhoods. One residential and commercial neighborhood, on the place of Drake Town, and one industrial and/or agrarian neighborhood, on the place of Millstreet. Bart Koenen joined the conversation. He did not like the Millstreet plans and they were rejected. After many conversations the plans were proposed to the Lovian public. King Dimitri I and George Matthews said there was no need for an industrial neighborhood. Eventually, it was clear it would become a residential, commercial and agrarian neighborhood. Names were proposed by many famous Lovians like Pierlot McCrooke and Lars Washington. The name with the most support was Drake Town, proposed by Ben Opať. On May 19, 2008, Oos Wes started to work on the new neighborhood, Drake Town. Demographics Of the 37,472 inhabitants of the Hurbanova district, 13,016 live in Drake Town. According to the 2015 census, the racial make-up of Drake Town was 12,849 white (98,72%), 63 black (0,48%), 55 asian-pacific (0,42%), and 49 undefined (0,38%); ethnically there were 6,824 Oceana (52,57%), 2,174 Lovians (16,70%), 1,379 Limburgish people (10,59%), 688 Slovaks (5,29%), 633 Romanians (4,86%), 396 Dutch people (3,04%), 255 Bosnians (1,96%), 157 Russians (1,21%), 108 Americans (0,83%), 104 Ukrainians (0,80%), 67 British people (0,51%), 47 Poles (0,36%), 31 Koreans (0,24%), 19 Chinese people (0,15%), 12 Scandinavians (0,09%), and 104 others (0,80%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 7,228 English (55,53%), 1,622 Hurbanovan English (12,46%), 1,290 Limburgish (9,91%), 1,086 Oceana (8,34%), 618 Slovak (4,75%), 529 Romanian (4,06%), 197 Dutch (1,51%), 130 Bosnian (1,00%), 83 other Slavic (0,64%), 71 Russian (0,55%), 35 other Germanic (0,27%), 31 Korean (0,24%), 25 Polish (0,19%), 19 Chinese (0,15%), and 52 other (0,40%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 9,012 Roman Catholic (69,24%), 564 Romanian Orthodox (4,33%), 407 other Orthodox-Christian (3,13%), 395 United Protestant (3,03%), 315 Evangelic-Christian (2,42%), 81 Dutch Protestant (0,62%), 63 other Protestant (0,48%), 62 Lutheran (0,48%), 28 Cheondist (0,22%), 21 Buddhist (0,16%), 47 other (0,36%), and 2,021 with no religious affiliation (15,53%). Environment Drake Town is located between Millstreet, Downtown Hurbanova, Fromfield, and Newport to the east. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 5 to 10 meters high. Of the 8,722 functioning registrated buildings in Drake Town, 4,855 have a residential designation, 910 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 162 have a religious designation, 1,470 are shops or services buildings, 465 are governmental buildings, and 860 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of Drake Town are employed in services, mining, and retail. According to the 2013 census, the working population is 7,722 (65,4%), of which 644 have no registrated jobs (8,3%) and 681 are unemployed (8,8%). Neighborhood map # King Arthur I Street / Cesta o'Kral Arthur Jidnast # Zosnul Street / Zosnulcest # Eastern Cesta / Viedni Cesta Politics Now follows the voting results for the local State Elections: Transportation Drake Town is served by the Bus Service Oceana: * Line 12: Hurbanova to East Hills (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 13: East Hills to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 20: Hurbanova to Dien Village (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 21: Dien Village to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 22: Hurbanova to Newmouth (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 23: Newmouth to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers); * Line 30: Hurbanova to Noble City (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 31: Noble City to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen to thirty-five travellers); * Line 44: Boynitz to Hurbanova (buses for eight to sixteen travellers; only early in the morning); * Line 50: Overbanken Airport to Scotland (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes); * Line 50: Scotland to Overbanken Airport (buses for sixteen travellers; departs every thirty minutes); * Line 60: Hurbanova to East Hills and Lovian State Mine (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours); * Line 61: Lovian State Mine to East Hills and Hurbanova (buses for thirty-five travellers; only stops at selected stops; departs every two hours). * Line 100: Hurbanova to Ben's Beaver River Camping (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops); * Line 101: Ben's Beaver River Camping to Hurbanova (buses for sixteen travellers; only in the tourist season, and does not stop at all stops). The following bus stops lie within Drake Town's zone of habitation: Drake Town Mall, Drake Town RC Church, and Drake Town Wallstreet. References Category:Drake Town